kiss the villain!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Todoroki Shouto tidak berniat melepaskannya. / "Kau harus mau jadi pacarku, Midoriya Izuku." Alternate Universe. Fem!Izuku. Happy Todoroki Shouto Day! For thornberriess.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Female! Izuku. Fast pace karena gw bingung. For Todoroki Shouto Day and thornberriess**. Sumpah gw dipm ga jelas "pAN dEdEk uLtAh kAsi ReTem dOnG" palalo.

Btw happy birthday dedek! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dari masa2 depresi dahulu. Kalau gak ada kamu, mungkin aku sudah gaada di dunia ini. Makasih banget udah ada, gimanapun juga kamu penyelamat hidupku disaat sulit—sampai sekarang.

Sekarang hidup juga cuma buat dedek. Dek, tolong beri berkah pada hamba setiamu ini h3h3. Semoga cepet kenen sama Ijuk /YHA

Happy reading!

* * *

Izuku yakin dia tidak sepopuler itu. Di kelas, kerjaannya cuma baca buku. Jam istirahat pun dimanfaatkan bila hanya ada perlu. Temannya bisa dihitung pakai jari, salah salah dia cuma ingat satu. Nilainya juga biasa-biasa saja tidak terlalu rendah atau tinggi. Cantik bagai bidadari? Mana mungkin terjadi.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, dia mengalami peristiwa yang mungkin dapat memicu trauma. Dikabe-don oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal sebelumnya. Yah, bukannya tidak kenal. Hanya saja ...

"Kau harus mau jadi pacarku, Midoriya Izuku."

Orang yang saat ini sedang melakukan tindakan tidak menyenangkan bernama Todoroki Shouto. Izuku memang tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, terlebih mereka berada di kelas berbeda. Tetapi siapa yang tak tahu berandalan nomor wahid di sekolah sendiri?

Kabarnya, Shouto adalah anak geng motor. Sering nongkrong di jalan sambil memalak pejalan kaki yang lewat. Apalagi tampang seramnya, ditambah bekas luka bakar di wajah sisi kiri entah karena apa. Yang jelas, tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengannya. Karena tidak ada yang pernah bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya sekali kena.

"—maaf? A-aku ada pelaja—hyaaa!"

Izuku bergidik ketika Shouto makin menatapnya tajam. Menakutkan. Izuku meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"a-apa alasannya?"

Shouto melirik kanan-kiri sebelum menjawab. "Aku kalah taruhan kemarin. Jadi seminggu ke depan kau akan selalu bersamaku, oke. Jangan coba-coba lari dariku."

Izuku jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya gemetar. Sementara Shouto sudah menjauh.

_Tuhan, apa salah Izuku?_

* * *

Izuku mengerti bahwa taruhan adalah bagian dari budaya anak nakal. Terutama untuk remaja labil seperti Shouto. Dia sudah terkenal sejak tahun pertama sebagai biang onar. Namun hingga detik ini, pihak sekolah seakan tutup mata. Dari kabar yang beredar, itu karena nilainya tidak pernah cela.

Terkadang hidup ini memang terasa tidak adil.

**Brakk!**

Pelajaran belum selesai, pintu kelas Izuku dibuka dengan brutal ketika jam pelajaran terakhir masih berlangsung. Kepala dengan rambut beda warna muncul, membawa tas seperti tanpa dosa.

"Midoriya, ikut bersamaku."

Spontan seisi kelas memandang ke arah dirinya. Yang ditatap cuma tersenyum kikuk. Izuku bergegas membereskan bukunya dan menuju Shouto daripada mengganggu yang lain dalam belajar.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi dari sana. Izuku cuma mengekor di belakang karena tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Terlebih, wajah Shouto terlihat lebih seram daripada kemarin. Mana mungkin Izuku berani bertanya?

"Midoriya, apa kau keberatan kita ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

Hm, syarat dan ketentuan taruhan? Karena sudah terlanjur tidak apa jadi sekalian.

"Ya, tidak apa, Todoroki-_san_."

"Tidak perlu formal."

"Kalau begitu Todoroki-_kun_."

"Terdengar lebih baik."

Bagi Izuku yang selalu berjalan kaki setiap hari, adalah sebuah anomali mendapat boncengan dari (bukan) teman lelaki. Izuku gugup, semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.

"Midoriya, keberatan ke bioskop?" tanya Shouto.

"T-t-tidak, Todoroki-_kun_."

* * *

Izuku duduk di jok belakang, sementara Shouto bersiap melajukan kendaraan. Sedikit was-was, sebenarnya. Di luar dugaan, Shouto mengendarai dengan hati-hati. Padahal Izuku pikir Shouto itu tukang ngebut di jalan.

Sebenarnya Izuku ingin bertanya satu hal mengenai Shouto. Soal bekas luka di wajah kirinya. Banyak kabar simpang siur mengenai perihal tersebut, tetapi Izuku menyimpulkan bahwa Shouto memang telah melalui banyak hal. Bahkan yang mungkin tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Midoriya, kau mendengarku?"

"Eh—maaf, Todoroki-_kun_."

Jarak sekolah menuju bioskop terhitung dekat. Kurang dari lima menit sudah sampai. Izuku tak sadar mereka kini sudah berhenti. Gadis itu lalu turun dan mendampingi pemuda yang akan menjadi pacarnya hingga minggu depan. Taruhan macam apa sih, ini? Izuku tidak mengerti.

"Midoriya ... boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

Meski katanya dia bocah nakal, nyatanya lelaki heterokrom sangat tahu adab. Entahlah. Karena dari tadi ia meminta izin kepadanya, Izuku pikir dia memang pribadi yang demikian.

"Tidak masalah."

Berbanding terbalik dengan jawaban tenang itu, Izuku merasa jantungnya jumpalitan. Dia tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki. Paling-paling cuma dengan teman sesama gadis. Wajar saja dia merasa berdebar-debar.

Izuku cuma berharap wajahnya tidak memerah saat ini.

"Midoriya, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

_Oh, Tuhan!_

* * *

Selepas menonton, Shouto berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang. Izuku bilang tidak masalah pulang sendiri, tapi Shouto bersikeras harus memastikan keselamatannya. Alasannya, dia ingin tak ada masalah hingga minggu depan.

Izuku turun dari motor milik Shouto dan melambaikan tangan. Tak lupa membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Shouto mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

_Hah_.

Apakah Izuku bisa bertahan, ya?

* * *

Berita mengenai dirinya dan Shouto beredar cepat setelah acara sabotase pelajaran kemarin. Banyak teman sekelas mengerubungi dan meminta konfirmasi. Izuku kelabakan. Dia tidak pernah mengalami ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Todoroki? Kemarin aku melihat kalian pulang bersama!"

—dan sejenisnya. Mana mungkin Izuku menjawab kalau dia cuma pacar sementara? Palsu pula.

"Ka-kami hanya kebetulan kenal ... "

Izuku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mana mungkin. Ayo, Midoriya. Jujur pada kami!"

Astaga. Apa yang harus dilakukan Izuku? Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. _Tolonglah, siapapun!_

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara itu berasal dari belakang kerumunan. Todoroki Shouto berdiri sambil menatap heran. Keramaian menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada pemuda dari kelas sebelah.

"Eh, Todoroki-_kun_?"

"Midoriya, ayo."

Izuku masih enggan beranjak. Apa Shouto tidak sadar sikapnya barusan justru menguatkan rumor di antara mereka? Izuku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang tahu. Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi Shouto sendiri bila rahasianya terbongkar?

Tak ada respon, Shouto berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Izuku yang terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti. Shouto menyeretnya keluar kelas dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"T-tunggu, Todoroki-_kun_!"

Shouto tidak mendengarkan. Ia tetap membawa Izuku. Sementara si gadis merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan. Dasar preman, cibirnya dalam hati. Kalau saja dia bukan berandalan, mungkin sudah Izuku tendang kakinya daritadi.

Shouto membawanya ke atap. Di sini memang termasuk wilayah terlarang—tapi mana mungkin hal itu berlaku bagi Shouto?

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Izuku heran.

"Aku mau tidur siang."

"... ya, lalu? Kenapa membawaku?" bukankah lebih baik dia bawa bantal sendiri kalau memang ingin tidur di sini?

"Duduk."

Izuku patuh, duduk sambil menyanderkan punggung ke tembok pada tempat yang ditunjuk Shouto. Tunggu, atau jangan-jangan ... Shouto ingin konsultasi cara menjadi siswa teladan?

Tapi bayangan itu runtuh kala Shouto dengan seenak jidat menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai penampang kepala. Rambut beda warnanya menggelitik epidermis. Sedang empunya hanya memejamkan mata seolah tidak peduli bahwa yang baru saja dia lakukan hampir saja menyerempet pelecehan seksual—sebenarnya, memang iya.

"T-tunggu, Todoroki-kun!" kenapa kau melakukan ini?

"Bukankah orang pacaran melakukan ini?"

_Ah._

_Sial._

_Wajah Shouto begitu tampan._

"Bu-bukan masalah, tapi bisakah kau bilang dulu?" jawab Izuku malu-malu. Apa-apaan adegan bak _shoujo manga_ ini? Argh. Setan. Dasar setan rupawan.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Tak berapa lama Izuku melihat Shouto menutup mata dan mendengkur halus. Apa dia benar-benar lelah, ya? Atau mungkin dia habis berkelahi?

Izuku iseng menyentuh rambut pemuda itu, ternyata begitu halus. Aroma _shampoo_nya tak sengaja terbawa angin yang berembus. Sangat enak untuk dicium. Kira-kira, lelaki seperti dia pakai _shampoo_ merk apa, ya?

Izuku ikut tertidur bersamanya.

* * *

Gadis bermarga Midoriya pulang diantar Shouto. Kali ini mereka mampir ke sebuah taman bermain. Shouto bilang ia diharuskan memberi bukti foto untuk menyelesaikan taruhan. Izuku tidak keberatan, toh hanya foto kala mereka jalan bersama.

"Midoriya, begini cukup?"

"Um, sudah cukup, Todoroki-_kun_."

Mereka melakukan swafoto dengan latar belakang wahana Rumah Hantu. Karena spot lain terlihat berdesakan, jadi Shouto memilih tempat ini sebagai latar. Fotonya juga tidak cukup buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu Todoroki-_kun_ pandai mengambil foto."

Shouto menoleh, menemukan gadis hijau yang tersenyum melihat hasil foto di ponselnya. Ia tahu kalau ini hanya taruhan, tapi entah kenapa ia suka melihat Izuku yang bahagia. Wajahnya berkali lipat lebih manis daripada sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berfoto bersamaku."

"Todoroki-_kun_ ingin mencoba wahana apa?"

"Apa? Hmm. Terserahmu saja. Aku tidak tahu harus apa di tempat seperti ini."

Shouto terkejut ketika merasakan genggaman pada lengannya. Izuku menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan tangannya yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau komedi putar?"

Tentu saja Shouto tidak menolak.

* * *

Hasil foto mereka lumayan banyak hari ini. Shouto berterima kasih lagi ketika pulang mengantarnya hari ini. Bagaimanapun, ia yang ditolong karena melakukan taruhan tak bermutu. Lain kali Shouto tidak akan melakukannya.

"Tidak apa, Todoroki-_kun_. Lagipula cuma seminggu saja,_ 'kan_? Aku tidak masalah."

Tadinya Shouto menjadikan Izuku target karena dia terlihat seperti gadis yang tak akan protes bila diancam. Shouto tak sengaja melihatnya di gerbang depan beberapa hari sebelumnya, menyapa teman-temannya. Dan dari observasi singkatnya, dia bukanlah gadis yang gencar mencari sensasi apalagi membuat gosip. Karena itu Shouto pikir memilih Izuku adalah opsi teraman.

Tapi bumerang semacam ini cukup buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Shouto. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang. Rasanya senang bisa ditemani Izuku hari ini. Mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu.

_Dan Shouto lupa ia hanya menawarkan satu minggu._

"Tentu."

Tetapi begini juga tidak apa-apa, bukan?

"Izuku, siapa yang—oh! Kau teman Izuku?" seorang wanita membuka pintu depan rumah gadis itu dan terkejut melihat keberadaan Shouto di sana. Shouto bergegas membungkuk.

"Todoroki-_kun,_ mau mampir makan malam sekalian di rumahku?" tawar Izuku. "Bu, tidak apa, 'kan?"

Wanita yang disebut sebagai ibu itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja! Masuklah!"

"Ah, saya harus segera kembali—"

"Todoroki-_kun_ ada urusan lain?" sorot mata Izuku terlihat kecewa.

"Bukan, tapi rasanya segan."

"Kalau begitu masuk saja."

Shouto diseret masuk secara paksa. Di dalam rumah ini cukup luas. Ia melepas sepatu dan melangkah masuk. Ini pertama kalinya dia mampir ke tempat orang lain.

"Kau juga yang kemarin mengantar Izuku, ya? Err—"

"Todoroki Shouto."

"Oh, nak Todoroki! Terima kasih sudah mengantar Izuku. Kadang aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa karena memilih jalan kaki."

Shouto dipersilakan masuk ke sebuah ruang, sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi. Di hadapannya ada meja yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan matang.

"Todoroki-_kun_. Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." Izuku duduk di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba dan menyuruh Shouto agar segera makan.

"Maksudku, ini berlebihan. Hubungan kita ini palsu."

"Tapi kita bisa berteman, bukan?"

Shouto terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kalimat itu. Memang benar awal dari semua ini hanya perjanjian berdurasi tujuh hari, tapi tidak masuk akal bahwa mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Meski berbeda kelas, mereka tetap satu sekolah.

" ... terima kasih." Shouto tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi. Ia tidak pernah punya seseorang yang bisa disebut teman sebelumnya.

"Santai saja, Todoroki-_kun_."

Ah. Rasanya begitu hangat.

* * *

"Todoroki-_kun_, mau makan siang bersama?"

Shouto baru saja hendak menuju kelas Izuku ketika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di pintu kelasnya. Shouto menunggu jam istirahat tiba, dia kembali memikirkan bahwa Izuku juga punya hak mendapat ilmu dan tak bisa menyela begitu saja.

Tapi ... kenapa Izuku yang kemari? Bukankah dia hanya perlu menunggu?

"Aku akan ke sana."

Teman-teman Shouto yang masih berada di kelas menatap tidak percaya ada seseorang yang mengajak lelaki itu berbicara. Mereka melihat Shouto menuju ke arah gadis yang tak mereka tahu itu siapa.

"Itu ... siapanya Todoroki?"

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghampiriku?"

"Yah, aku pikir totalitas saja sekalian. Tidak ada salahnya,_ 'kan_?" Izuku terlihat memerah.

Itu sama sekali tidak salah, memang. Terlihat semakin natural akan makin baik pula suatu sandiwara. Shouto bisa membuat orang yang memberinya taruhan ini lebih percaya bahwa dia tidak menggunakan unsur paksaan terlebih kekerasan di dalam hubungan ini. Semua terlihat tanpa ada kendala.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Shouto kemudian. Izuku mengangguk pelan. "Aku bawa omelette dan sosis hari ini, maaf seadanya karena bangunku hampir kesiangan."

" ... mau kujemput pagi sekalian?"

"Eh?"

Izuku menatap tidak percaya. Shouto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Begini, aku juga harus totalitas,_ 'kan_?"

Izuku tertawa.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ke-tujuh. Semua akan berakhir sepulang sekolah nanti. Shouto tidak akan lagi menjemput Izuku dan mereka juga tak akan lagi sering bertemu. Tetapi membayangkannya justru membuat Shouto risih. Apa-apaan sih?

"Oi, Todoroki. Taruhannya selesai, ya."

Pihak pemberi taruhan, Kaminari Denki tersenyum puas melihat foto-foto yang dibawa Shouto. Lumayan buat bahan _black_ _mail_. Meski sebenarnya Shouto tidak begitu peduli jika hal semacam itu terjadi. Ini semua berasal dari kesalahannya saat bermain UNO dan kalah dari Denki. Sungguh, baru kali itu Shouto merasakan kekalahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga cepat jelaskan padanya, Todoroki. Gadis semanis ini tidak pantas kau gantung." lah Denki pikir siapa yang _ngide_ Shouto harus mencari pacar pura-pura? Untung saja Denki pintar main UNO. Shouto belum mempelajari semua trik kemenangan menggunakan permainan kartu itu. Jika ia telah menguasainya, mendepak Denki dari hidupnya bukan hal yang sulit.

Shouto kembali ke kelasnya—niatnya begitu sebelum melihat sesuatu di dekat tangga menuju atap. Izuku di sana dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswa.

"Sepertinya menggunakanmu untuk memanggil Todoroki boleh juga."

Shouto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi detik berikutnya mereka mencoba membawa Izuku dengan paksa.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku!"

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi untuk menghajar semua keparat itu. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itu Todoroki!"

Shouto membunyikan jari tangannya. Menatap tajam pada mereka yang berani-beraninya mengganggu Izuku. Gadis hijau berusaha menenangkannya tapi sudah terlambat. Shouto sudah keburu menghajar mereka semua.

_**Buagh!**_

_**Brakk!**_

"T-T-Todoroki-_kun_!" Izuku panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Oh, dia sungguh bingung. Ia berusaha menahan lengan Shouto dengan susah payah. Shouto menyadari itu dan bingung dengan tindakannya.

"Midoriya, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, Todoroki-_kun_! K-kalian, cepat lari!"

"B-baik!"

Shouto terlihat kesal. Itu jelas sekali. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak menghajar siapa-siapa, dan kebetulan saja mereka mengganggu Izuku. Sebuah kebetulan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan mereka, Midoriya?!"

"Aku tidak mau Todoroki-_kun_ terlibat masalah lagi. Lagipula kita masih di sekolah. Kumohon, Todoroki-_kun_."

Amarah Shouto belum reda. Ia tahu Izuku gadis yang baik, tapi tidak paham bahwa ia juga bodoh sekali. Sudah diganggu seperti itu tapi kenapa ia justru menyuruh mereka lari?

"Lepaskan aku, Midoriya."

"Ah, maaf, Todoroki-_kun_."

Shouto tahu ia adalah pribadi yang buruk. Dia tidak berhak ikut campur. Kalau saja sedari awal dia tidak memilih Izuku, mungkin saja gadis itu takkan terlibat dengan urusannya seperti sekarang.

"Midoriya, kalau kau diganggu seperti itu lagi kau tidak boleh segan." pesan Shouto.

Izuku melepas tawa. "Yang penting semuanya sekarang baik-baik saja_, 'kan_?"

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau apa, Izuku di matanya terlihat begitu cantik ketika tertawa. Shouto baru menyadari pipi putihnya amat gembul. Dan apa latar bunga-bunga yang mendadak muncul ini? Darimana asalnya? Shouto tidak ingat dia punya riwayat penyakit mata.

"Kalau ada yang seperti itu lagi kau harus segera memanggilku."

"Um!" Izuku mengangguk.

Shouto sampai melupakan hal penting yang hendak disampaikan. Mengenai status mereka sebagai pacar pura-pura. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai bagaimana. Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang palsu.

—_tapi bagaimana jika Shouto tidak berniat melepaskannya?_

Apakah Izuku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama?

_Mungkin tidak._

"Midoriya ... "

"Oh iya, Todoroki-_kun_. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, _'kan_?"

Pandangan Shouto lurus kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak rela harus berakhir begini. Setelah seminggu yang mereka lalui, usai mengenal Izuku. Ia ingin tetap berada di sisinya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika dibayangkan.

"Mau beli kue—mppph."

Kedua lengan Izuku ditahan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kelembutan menyapa di bibirnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian semuanya menjadi kasar. Lidah Shouto masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Rasanya panas, membuatnya berkeringat. Atau karena suhu udara bulan ini? Izuku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Shouto menahannya dengan kuat. Izuku berusaha mendorong tapi percuma. Ciuman itu terjadi sedikit lama sebelum mereka saling memisahkan diri karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Uhuk—Todoroki-_kun_ ... apa ini ... hah ... bagian dari taruhanmu juga?" Izuku mencoba berpikir positif.

Shouto mengulas lengkungan bahagia. Sial. Ketika pemuda itu melempar senyum, jantung Izuku tidak mau berhenti berdegup kencang. _Dasar setan! Setan tampan!_

"Benar. Ini juga bagian dari taruhan kehidupan." kemudian ia melanjutkan, sambil memegang tangan Izuku di hadapannya. Ia suka melihat wajah Izuku yang tampak bingung begitu.

"Midoriya, ayo kita pacaran sungguhan."

* * *

**End**


End file.
